blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/RIP Stahlhammer
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1446.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 19:12:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. RIP Stahlhammer Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » RIP Stahlhammer « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: RIP Stahlhammer (Read 1204 times) Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant RIP Stahlhammer « on: August 24, 2015, 09:38:28 AM » Well, fuck. My Wii U gamepad broke, and that was my ONLY form of being able to play >BLOC freely. Seems like until I can afford a new gamepad (or a PC, even better) I'm going to have to stop playing >BLOC. It was an honor to play alongside all of you, and my country has entered vacation mode. See y'all on the other side! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #1 on: August 24, 2015, 09:55:41 AM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjjZGyYcH9E Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #2 on: August 24, 2015, 10:00:25 AM » You can use phone unless you have a shitty Nokia. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #3 on: August 24, 2015, 10:13:01 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 10:00:25 AM You can use phone unless you have a shitty Nokia. Broken lmao Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #4 on: August 24, 2015, 12:27:47 PM » Have fun m8, see you next week. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #5 on: August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM » I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #6 on: August 24, 2015, 01:34:26 PM » RIP Stahlhammer "My dick can't take it anymore" ? ? ? ? - 2015 Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #7 on: August 24, 2015, 02:16:28 PM » Quote from: Gemima on August 24, 2015, 01:34:26 PM RIP Stahlhammer "My dick can't take it anymore" ? ? ? ? - 2015 Perhaps next time Stahlhammer can penetrate Gemima. but for now, i'm ded Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #8 on: August 24, 2015, 02:44:33 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Get rekt scrub Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #9 on: August 24, 2015, 02:45:31 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 02:44:33 PM Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Get rekt scrub >822 posts Nice dubs. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #10 on: August 24, 2015, 03:01:27 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on August 24, 2015, 02:45:31 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 02:44:33 PM Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Get rekt scrub >822 posts Nice dubs. What am I doing with my life pls help me Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #11 on: August 24, 2015, 03:03:32 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 03:01:27 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on August 24, 2015, 02:45:31 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 02:44:33 PM Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Get rekt scrub >822 posts Nice dubs. What am I doing with my life pls help me This is the life you chose. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #12 on: August 24, 2015, 03:04:49 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on August 24, 2015, 03:03:32 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 03:01:27 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on August 24, 2015, 02:45:31 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 24, 2015, 02:44:33 PM Quote from: Pertti II on August 24, 2015, 12:58:04 PM I was afraid that you were going to surpass my post count like that Potato guy. Get rekt scrub >822 posts Nice dubs. What am I doing with my life pls help me This is the life you chose. I didn't choose this life. This life chose me. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #13 on: August 24, 2015, 03:05:36 PM » Just go to the library you fucking casual. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: RIP Stahlhammer « Reply #14 on: August 24, 2015, 03:07:12 PM » so this wasn't a joke? People actually buy Wii products? Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » RIP Stahlhammer SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2